Douleur Bienfaisante
by fee O
Summary: Ce n'est qu'un enfant, un enfant qui a oublié la chaleur d'une main. Personne ne le voit, personne ne le comprend : il est seul, seul avec l'ombre d'une autre vie. Qui est t-il? Un enfant qui tend les bras vers la mort. M pour tentative de suicide décrite
1. Chute d'un ange

Auteur : Mikky-story

Titre : Douleur bienfaisante

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur : Un Drarry ! Un couple normale ! Non je rêve XD

Résumer : Le survivant est une façade, un masque, longtemps peaufiner pour que personne ne voie Harry. Parce qu'Harry et faible et que personne ne veut de Harry. Alors l'enfant sombre, dans l'étendue de ses pensées il ne le retrouve plus, il ne la retrouve plus, cette étincelle, cette chaleur qui l'avait, avant sa mort, tant de fois bercé. Bien sure, il la cherche, la devine mais jamais il ne la trouve. Alors tout en fixant le couteau, il capture cette espoir : celui de le retrouver.

Bonne Lecture de cette chose un petit peu morbide ! :)

* * *

Manipulation, mort, haine, peur, désespoir.

En cette période de guerre, ces mots retentissaient comme une vérité hurlée, arrachant petit à petit tout espoir de bonheur à la communauté sorcière. La guerre reprenait, les gens se cachaient et les morts affluaient. Le monde magique devenait de plus sombre : le seigneur noir était revenu et son règne de terreur était de nouveau d'actualité, redonnant cours aux craintes d'autrefois.

Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, restait alors la seule lumière à laquelle les sorciers se rattachaient dans cette période d'obscurité oppressante. Il était pour eux, synonyme d'une petite étincelle d'espoir refusant de plier devant la noirceur d'une nuit qui menaçait de les engloutir : le seul être possédant le pouvoir de les protéger, quitte à devoir se sacrifier pour les sauver tousse. Pensée égoïste d'une société corrompue. Elle se foutait complètement du garçon, seul son action comptait. Ses pouvoirs étaient la seule chose importante : grâce à eux, il était possible de battre la menace du descendant de serpentard ! Et puis de toute façon quitte à mourir que le gosse le fasse bien : qu'il emporte le mage noir avec lui.

Au fond, personne ne se souciait de l'enfant. Qu'il soit blond, roux ou brun qu'importe ! Seule la cicatrice symbole de ses chaines importait : ce qu'il pensait et ressentait n'était qu'accessoire… Ce n'était qu'un pion sur le grand échiquier de la guerre qui se ferait manger par les pièces noires pour pouvoir sauver le roi, en outre eux.

Et pourtant, si elle avait seulement essayé de comprendre et d'aider le garçon… Si cette société calculatrice et immorale savait la vérité sur le soi-disant sauveur qu'elle prévoyait de sacrifier… Alors peut être…

Harry Potter, alias le garçon qui à survécu, alias celui qui ne veut pas mourir et on en passe les pires et les meilleurs, se tenait debout, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, seul. Il observait pensivement les étoiles notant juste la simplicité de celle-ci tout en les enviant pour cela. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être malgré le froid, ici, il se sentait tellement bien…

Il aimait la hauteur, le vent qui lui soufflait doucement dessus, le sentiment d'harmonie qui grandissait dans sa poitrine…

Durant ces courts instants cela lui procurait un doux sentiment de liberté, comme quand il était sur un balai : dans ces moments là, tout lui semblait possible, tout devenait réalisable. Dans ces moments là plus rien de réel ne comptaient. Il pouvait enfin être lui : ni la prophétie, ni les magouilles de son directeur ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il pouvait pendant d'infimes périodes s'échapper.

Mais tout cela n'était que provisoire et il finissait toujours par revenir à la réalité. Celle qui le blessait à chacune de ses respirations, qui à chacun de ses mouvement le frappait tel une poupée abimée.

Il frissonna et releva la tête, essayant de renfloué sa peine au fond de lui.

Il fini par fixer la lune qui brillait d'une lueur morne haut dans le ciel. Elle dégageait cependant une telle chaleur. A elle seule, elle était un point de repère : un tel poids sur ces épaules… Pourtant elle aussi portait un destin maudit. Séparé de sa moitié le soleil, elle courait après lui sans jamais pouvoir le rejoindre. Tels deux amants que la vie aurait séparés.

Il sourit de sa pensée. Sa solitude et sa peine le fessait devenir poète. Qui sait, la mort le ferait peut être devenir quelques chose de bien ?

Après sa courte pensé d'auto-dérision, les deux billes émeraudes d'Harry se mirent à se frayé un chemin dans l'immensité du ciel. Il le connaissait néanmoins par cœur : progressivement son regard dériva vers l'étoile de Sirius. Tout comme la lune, elle brillait aussi de mille feux. Un phare dans sa mélancolie : une bouée de sauvetage. Son éclat si vif semblait vouloir l'attirer vers lui tout en lui envoyant un message silencieux pour le réconforté.

Cette étoile était devenue son seul moyen de réconfort. Elle qui portait le même nom que l'être qu'il avait au court de sa vie le plus aimé, celle qui avait offert son nom à son décédé parrain.

Sirius lui manquait. Il avait t'en fait pour lui mais maintenant il était mort. Le laissant seul dans le froid si présent à chaque pas de sa vie.

Pour l'avoir sauvé et recueillit, son parrain en était mort.

Il l'avait perdu et sa solitude n'en était que plus grande : la seule personne qui tenait à lui en dehors de Remus avait disparu. Il voulait simplement la retrouver, pour pouvoir, de nouveau ressentir sa chaleur. Sa protection.

Une douleur sourde le lança, le faisait se mordre la lèvre et frissonner. Il descendit son regard vers sa main. Les violents picotements ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter et s'accentuant même à chaque seconde que la terre faisait.

Jusqu'à ce que le mal devienne insoutenable.

Sa tête se mit à tourner et par automatisme, il se rattrapa au rebours des créneaux du vieux château, appuyant sur l'objet de sa douleur le faisait gémir de douleur. Une larme lui échappa. Lorsqu'elle voulu s'écraser au sol, les yeux du jeune homme la suivirent et lorsque celle-ci chuta, l'enfant sembla remarquer ce qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Il l'avait oublié.

L'objet, comme satisfait par son entrée en scène brilla : le couteau brilla. Une autre larme parcourue sa joue. Doucement sa main douloureuse vint caresser la lame coupable de son émoi.

Toujours adossé contre les pierres froides, Harry observait le l'objet. Il lui semblait que celui si le narguait. Le testait. Soufflant tout bas « je suis là, oses si tu peux ».

Il reporta son attention vers le ciel. Un nuage cachait la lune, seule l'obscurité semblait présente, comme celle qu'il ressentait si fort au plus profond de son être. Il avait froid… Si froid…

Puis, il tomba finalement à genoux en pleurant. Il releva sa manche, la déchirant presque par son empressement, révélant trois larges cicatrices zigzaguant dans le creux de son poignet.

Sa décision était prise. Il avait trouvé le courage de recommencer.

Même si on le sauvait encore une fois, il voulait pouvoir sentir son âme s'envoler. Il voulait encore une fois pouvoir se sentir aspirer par la mort. Se rapprocher de Sirius.

Juste partir. Oublier. Tous. S'enfuir…Loin.

Alors, reportant son attention sur son poignait, il sourit.

Son corps se mit en action et reproduis le rituel qu'il avait déjà accomplis : il s'entailla les veines.

Il passa plusieurs fois le couteau sur sa nouvelle coupure, allant de plus en plus profondément dans sa chair.

La douleur lui fessait perdre toute notion de réalité. Mais seul de léger gémissement sortait de ses lèvres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de souffrance libératrices, il s'évanouit. Laissant alors le sang couler et emporter sa vie avec lui.

Demain, oui, demain il pourrait être un fière griffondor, luttant pour le bien collectif quitte à se sacrifier… Mais pour l'instant, le jeune brun qui en avait trop vécu pour son âge voulait juste s'évader de cette prison qu'on lui avait imposée.

Il voulait pendant quelques instants gouter de nouveau la chaleur qui l'enveloppait lorsque la mort venait le cueillir, le rapprochant un peu plus de Sirius à chaque seconde. Et ceux, jusqu'à que quelqu'un vienne le tirer de son repos éternel…

Oui, ce soir, laissons Harry jouer au vilain serpentard et toucher du bout des doigts un bonheur tant mérité. La chute n'en sera que plus dure et la marionnette n'en sera que plus docile. Ce soir, un enfant se brise pour jouer le jeu d'une société égoïste.

Demain il n'y aura plus que des cendres.

* * *

Oh, un nouvelle fic... Me taper pas ?

Oui je sais je m'excuse auprès de toute les personnes qui attendent la suite de mes autres fic... Pour vous dires la vérité, elles sont prête depuis longtemps ( j'ai 2 chapitre pour Que la vie est douce et 1 pour Battement d'aile... ) mais je n'ai pas le temps de les taper... é.è

Promis, un jour je le ferais ! ( de toute façon j'ai prévus de finir QVD même si je dois pour cela m'accrocher à la vie x))

Bref, cette fic la est prête jusqu'au chapitre 3 mais il y aura pas plus de 10 chapitres et ils seront courts ( pas plus de 2000 mots ).

Voilà review pour le prochain chapitre !.. même si pour l'instant cette histoire n'est pas très réjouissante ? XD


	2. Sa déchéance

Auteur : Mikky-story

Titre : Douleur bienfaisante

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur : Bon, je suis un peu déçus du peu de commentaire que j'ai reçus mais bon... Pour la suite, je préviens et t'en pis pour ceux qui ne lise pas cette note, **j'attendrai d'avoir des avis pour continuer les publications !** Parce que je suis d'accord qu'on ne peut pas en laisser à chaque fois mais avec 5 prévenus et 1 favori, on se fou un peu de la gueule du monde !

je remercie **Minia** pour son commentaire qui ma franchement bien fais rire ! Déprimant n'est ce pas :D

Et on s'énerve légèrement sur qui beug depuis des jours ! ( pour une fois que je suis à jours dans mes chapitres ! x))

* * *

Une alarme sonna soudain dans le bureau du directeur de la grande école de Poudlard. Celui-ci souffla d'agacement, son pantin avait encore une fois recommencé s'il en croyait le bruit strident qui lui prenait la tête. Se levant, faisant au passage virevolter sa cape affreusement criarde de couleur jaune poussin et violine, il parti directement voir dans qu'elle état le garçon s'était mit cette fois là.

C'est après avoir parcourut la moitié de Poudlard, tout en jurant mentalement contre son arme de lui donner tant de travail, que le vieux sorcier arriva enfin au sommet de la tour de divination. Son instinct l'y avais conduit car il savait que le garçon se rendait toujours dans un lieu proche des étoiles pour accomplir ses activités morbides. Sans aucune hésitation, il passa la porte qui le séparait du balcon d'un pas lourd.

Ce qu'il y trouva ne l'étonna pas : un Harry baignant dans son sang. Sans une once de malaise, il regarda l'enfant les traits tirés. Après l'avoir dévisagé durant quelques secondes, le vieux directeur fini par mitrailler le blessé de sort pour stopper l'hémorragie de son poignet.

Lorsqu'il lui sembla que les premiers soins avaient été prodigués avec succès sur le corps élongé devant lui, il lança un levicorpus et l'emmena chez l'infirmière. Cette fois ci, la colère filtrant de son visage.

Il ne savait pas alors que ces ennuis ne faisaient que commencer et que, bientôt, l'arme qu'il prenait soin de polir depuis la mort de ses parents allait lui échappé. Et tout cela à cause de la simple arrivée, inattendus certes, d'une poussière dans le chargeur… Un élément qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte et qui allait, se retrouver, être décisif dans le changement du jeune brun.

Draco Malfoy, préfet en chef et serpentard dans toute sa splendeur, s'occupait en cette fin de soirée de sa triste tache de surveillance de couloir. Si la vie n'était pas malheureuse ! Obligé de faire cette tache ingrate pour un directeur stupide. Si cela ne lui avait pas donné des privilèges tels qu'une chambre personnelle et la possibilité de se promener tard pour envoyer des messages au Lord, il aurait surement refusé. Non mais franchement, à part la sang de bourde, qui avait fait du règlement sa bible qui pouvait trouver intéressant un règlement long de plus de trois cent articles ? Et bien pas lui, alors devoir en plus de se le cogner à lire le faire respecter… C'était une chose qui insupportant le beau blond.

C'est donc énerver, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait accomplir ses taches de préfet, qu'il se baladait avec agressivité dans les couloirs du château prêt à enlever des points à tout ce qui oserait bouger en ça présence. Cette tache était vraiment pénible et inutile.

Et le serpentard était fatigué.

Car en plus de la contrariété que cette fichue obligation de préfet lui apportait, il devait aussi rajouter celle du à son père qui l'avait forcé à revenir à l'école… Pourquoi était-il obliger de revenir une année de plus à Poudlard ? Tout ce qu'il voulait était que cette guerre finisse, que son père soit libéré d'Azkaban et qu'il puisse enfin vivre un semblant de vie normale. Tout cela à cause de Potter.

Rien que cette pensé suffit à le faire sortir mentalement de ses gongs. Si seulement ce satané griffondor n'existait pas. La guerre serait depuis longtemps fini, le Lord règnerait sur l'Angleterre et Dumbledore serait retourné la ou il aurait toujours du restait : au fond d'un trou très, très, très profond ! Mais non, à cause de ce satané Potter, rien de tout cela n'était possible : la guerre fessait rage partout, il y avait des morts à cause de la résistance qui se montait autour du soi-disant sauveur et tout le monde souffrait.

Vraiment Potter était si stupide. Il n'aurait jamais du exister, cela aurait été tellement mieux, tellement bien ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il résiste à la malédiction mortelle ? Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il était mort… Pour tout le monde !

A cette instant, toute personne sachant comprendre la gestuel de Draco aurait su qu'il était horriblement agacé : il trainait les pieds, toujours avec classe cela dit, et ses traits d'ordinaire impassibles étaient légèrement crispés. Dans la même optique, une personne connaissant encore mieux le Malfoy aurait immédiatement comprit qu'il pensait à Potter, car quand il pensait à Potter, le blond avait toujours cette même attitude. Mais dans ce couloir vide, personne ne pouvait le déduire, puisque justement à part le principal concerné, il était vide.

Plus que dix minutes et son ennuyante ronde serait fini. Ô joie !

Après quelques bifurcations dans différents couloirs, il atterrit dans le secteur de l'infirmerie. Tout semblait normal, comme à chaque fois : il n'y avait jamais personne ici la nuit. Il allait donc partir se coucher quand il entendit une conversation houleuse en direction de la salle de soin. La voix de Dumbledore s'élevait. Un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres, la soirée ne serait peut être pas si inutile que cela finalement…

« Mais voyons Harry ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu inquiètes tout le monde ? Tuer Sirius ne t'as pas suffit ? Il faut encore que tu en rajoutes ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

De son coté, Draco avait deviné dès le premier mot du vieux sorcier à la barde blanche que ces paroles n'étaient qu'une vaste blague. Tout, le ton, les mots, la prononciation faisait en sorte de faire culpabiliser la personne. Et il avait bien dit Harry ? Comme Potter ? Hum, vraiment sa tache du soir ne serait pas aussi inintéressante que prévus… Qui sait, s'il pouvait lâcher une information désavantageuse pour leur ordre… Son maitre n'en serait que plus fier. Et avec un peu de chance… Les avantages iraient de paire avec l'aveu arraché…

On est un serpentard ou on le l'est pas… voyons !

« Harry ! Je ne parle enfin ! Penses-tu vraiment que madame pomfeshet et moi sommes heureux de voir dans qu'elle état tu te mets ? N'en as-tu pas assez…

_ OUI ! Effectivement j'en ai assez. Arrêter votre comédie. Je sais parfaitement que vous n'en avez rien à foutre. Et ne me faite pas votre air ' hein ? de quoi' je sais que vous savez que je sais et comprend parfaitement votre petit jeu malsain ! Alors votre hypocrisie peut bien allez se faire FOUTRE ! »

La bouche c'était ouverte sous la colère et la phrase avait frappé tel un coup de tonnerre.

Draco n'y comprenait plus rien, Harry Potter, chouchou du directeur venait juste de l'envoyer se faire paitre ? Il y avait quelques choses d'étrange, que se passait-il vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter autant Dumbledore ? Le lord allait être heureux, les informations semblaient prometteuses…

« Harry…

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas de votre apitoiement et par pitié arrêter de faire comme si j'étais stupide.

_ Très bien. Alors explique-nous pourquoi tu as tenté d'en finir ENCORE une fois avec la vie ? »

La dernière partie de la phrase mit du temps à arriver au cerveau du blond. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu ? Potter, le grand, l'égocentrique, le majestueux, le magnifique Potter, celui qui avait tout pour lui avait essayé dans finir avec la vie ? Pourquoi ? C'était bien le bon Harry, le Harry Potter, Survivant de son état ? Parce quant ce fatidique instant il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir à faire à son rival. La personne qu'il entendait semblait si seul, si perdu… Si faible ? Seule cette colère qui le rongeait semblait encore le faire réagir… Non, pour Draco cela ne pouvait pas être sa Némésis… Celle toujours prête à chercher les ennuis, à se battre, à le regarder de haut… Non… C'était impossible…

« Pourquoi ? Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Alors que vous, parmi tous devriez comprendre… Ne jouez pas avec moi, je sais que vous avez compris, et ceux depuis bien longtemps déjà ! Vous. C'est à cause de vous, vous et votre foutu guerre ! Vous pensez que je ne vois rien ? Que je n'ai pas compris que je suis un pion ? Tout le monde ce fou de Harry. Et vous le savez, n'osez même pas le nier ! Si seulement je n'avais pas eu cette fichue… Alors j'aurais pu partir…

_ Harry…

_ NON ! FERME-LA ! »

La voie s'était rapprochée du mur et avait que le serpentard, qui écoutait toujours la conversation avec un grand intérêt, ne puisse amorcer le moindre mouvement, la porte s'ouvrir. Étant installé non loin dans le couloir l'espion vert et argent ne pu trouver le temps de se cacher.

C'est pourquoi, quand Harry Potter, survivant de son état et ennemis du blond apparu dans le couloir, Draco ne pu faire aucun mouvement pour amorcer une sortie discrète et lorsque le brun se mit à regarder autour de lui il ne put manquer de le voir.

Leurs mouvements se stoppèrent, leurs corps se tendirent, un frisson les transperça et finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes d'arrêts de la part des deux Némésis, les perles grises rencontrèrent celles émeraudes.

La foudre frappa.

* * *

Je m'aime. Huhuhu ! :)

Oui ma fin est légèrement sadique mais mais... Quelle chute non ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, tout va s'éclairer ne vous en faite pas, il y aura même une conversation entre nos deux Némésis. Et le tournant décisif...

Review pour prochain post :D


	3. Son crie de détresse

Auteur : Mikky-story

Titre : Douleur bienfaisante

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur : J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, on y voit bien les sentiments croisant que blondie commence à ressentir... D'ailleurs ... Cette fic comportera, entre 10 ou 15 chapitres maximum... Seul problème, je sais déjà comment l'histoire va se dérouler et je pense pas que ma fin plaira... Je vois mal cette fic finir bien... Pas vous ? Il va falloir que je pense à une fin alternative au cas ou...

Je remercie pour les reviews ! Continuer comme çà ( au moins maintenant je sais ce que vous pensez de cette fic )

* * *

Vert contre gris, perle contre émeraude, orage contre… contre quoi au juste ? Deux billes brumeuses ? Et étaient-se des larmes qui se devinaient au coin des yeux du brun ? Ou était passé la fougue, la combativité, le courage qui à l'ordinaire crépitait dans le regard de Potter ? Pourquoi semblait-il si vulnérable, si chétif ? Comme un enfant qu'on avait besoin de rassurer…

Ils se fixaient, n'arrivant pas à détourner leurs regards, l'un de choque et l'autre d'incompréhension. La respiration du brun était irrégulière, comme lorsque l'on retenait des larmes. Et Draco le remarqua bien.

Il fit un pas en avant.

Sans savoir pourquoi quelques choses au fond de lui le forçaient à se rapprocher de cette personne frêle devant lui. Tout en réduisant la distance entre lui et le brun il se convint que son intérêt pour Potter n'était que de la curiosité, après tout il voulait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire ! Il continua de s'approcher, leurs regards toujours entrés l'un dans l'autre.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre le jeune rouge et or, à l'étonnement du serpentard, se fut les yeux de l'autre qui vacillèrent lors de cet étrange affrontement silencieux. Et ceux, pour prendre la fuite... Une chose qui jamais avant ne s'était produit… Vraiment, qui était ce garçon si différent du parfait griffondor qu'il croyait pourtant connaitre par cœur ?

Des bruits de pas pressés s'élevèrent près de lui.

« Harry ! Reviens ! »

Mais seul le silence répondit à l'appelle désespéré du directeur : le rouge et or avait fuit depuis déjà longtemps. Le vieux citronné parti alors dans une envolé de cape à la suite du jeune homme pour tenter de revenir dans ces bonnes grâces.

Pendant ce temps, après avoir effectué une virée gracieuse vers le mur, Draco soufflait de soulagement : il avait à peine eut le temps de se cacher derrière une des statues avant que le taré au citron débarque. Heureusement qu'il s'était avancé dans le couloir pour rejoindre Harry, parce que sinon il se serait fait découvrir. Qu'elle idée aussi de ne mettre des statues qu'à mis chemin ? Et les cas d'urgence « je recherche un endroit pour me cacher » il en faisait quoi ?

Le jeune serpentard se pinça l'arrête du nez. En plus de penser n'importe quoi il avait mal à la tête. Trop d'information tournaient joyeusement dans les méandres de son esprit…

Avait-il vraiment compris l'échange qu'il avait surprit ? Car cela lui semblait si irréel ! Jamais, au grand Jamais, Draco n'aurait pu imaginer pareil scène quelques minutes seulement avant l'échange houleux de Dumbledore et d'Harry qu'il venait de surprendre. Alors la question tournait et se renforçait dans sa tête : Avait-il bien compris ?

Le brun, sa Némésis avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie ? Pourquoi ? Lui qui faisait pourtant tout pour échapper vivant de ses combats avec son maitre, réussissant à chaque rencontres à se sortir des situations les plus improbables essayait maintenant dans finir ? Et puis… Il avait dit qu'il était un pion, il le savait mais il ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Pourquoi ?

Dès l'instant où Draco avait entendus ces révélations, Potter était remonté dans son estime. Mais pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour se soustraire de la jouge de Dumbledore ? Il voulait savoir. Mais pour ça il fallait retrouver Potter.

Et il savait ou il était. Depuis longtemps il savait comment marchait le garçon, son rival : alors il parti sans aucune hésitation vers la tour. Il traversa les couloirs qu'il venait de parcourir dans le chemin inverse, ne prenant même pas la peine de rester discret. Celle la vérité lui importait à cette instant. Il arriva finalement en bas des marches, reprenant contenance dans un premier temps, il fini par commencé son ascension.

Plus il montait les nombreuses marches plus l'odeur de sang venait lui chatouiller le nez. Il avait eu raison, le brun devait si trouver, c'était certain.

Il passa la porte.

Harry se tenait la, adossé au mur, son regard plongé dans une flaque sombre, que le serpentard devina sans grande peine être du sang. Il détailla rapidement le rouge et or : il était tendu et un sentiment de mal être ou de mélancolie se dégageait de lui.

Draco s'installa en fasse à son rival. La mare colorée entre eux, formant comme une limite. A aucun moment l'autre ne releva la tête. Le silence régnait.

Puis soudain un murmure, soufflé comme une dernière parole, presque imperceptible et aussitôt emporter par le vent. Une plainte.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi entre tous qui entende cette conversation. Comme si j'avais besoin de çà… »

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Sa mine était fermée mais son regard reflétait une telle tristesse, une solitude sans fond…

« Potter… Ce que j'ai entendu…

_ Ne te concerne en rien. Dégage.

_ Non Potter. Je veux comprendre. Alors tu vas gentiment m'expliquer.

_ Et pourquoi ? Nous ne nous aimons pas et tu es un ennemi alors pourquoi PAS MERLIN DEVRAIS-JE TE DIRE QUOIQUE QUE CE SOIT ? »

Draco releva sa manche sans la moindre hésitation, révélant la marque des ténèbres. Il prenait un risque, mais quelques chose d'inconnue au fond de lui, lui dictait qu'il devait le faire, que grâce à cette acte, peut être que le brun parlerais. Franc jeux, pas de mensonge. L'honnêteté. Et rien d'autre.

« Parce que moi je peux comprendre et que je suis le seul qui t'écoutera sans te juger. Pourrais-tu me montrer ton bras sans aucune honte comme je le fais ? »

Le blond était fier de sa marque.

S'il lui avait montré son tatouage, c'était aussi pour forcer l'autre à réagir. Il s'avait qu'Harry marchait à la provocation. Mais plus il parlait avec cet Harry perturbé plus il se demandait ou était la vérité dans son personne et ou commençait le mensonge… Il l'avait entrevu tout à l'heure mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

De son coté Harry retenait ces larmes. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant l'autre. Jamais. La clé de sa survis résidait dans le fait qu'il se montrait fort, imbattable, audacieux, indestructible... Jamais il ne devait être faible. Sauf qu'en cet instant, Harry le savait, il avait l'air craintif et perdu. Et en réalité, il l'était. Il poussa un soupir refluant ses larmes. Puis lentement, très lentement il découvrit son bras. Dès cette instant il n'osa plus regarda le blond. Fuyant sans aucune honte son regard.

Quatre fines coupures barraient son poignet. Une plus rouge que les autres. Le blond tiqua.

« Pourquoi ? »

Un murmure. Un mot.

La question que redoutait le plus Harry. Il reporta son attention vers la flaque rouge qui semblait le narguer près de lui. Echappant par la même occasion au regard si franc et interrogatif de son vis-à-vis.

Pourquoi ? Le silence dura.

Plus personne ne parlait, aucun son ne filtrait. Draco fixait Harry. Il avait eu raison finalement, sa journée avait été riche en découverte, lus jamais il n'insulterait ses rondes quotidiennes stupides, euh non pardon, ces rondes quotidiennes. Grace à elles, il avait appris que Potter, n'était qu'un masque. La personne devant lui, était le véritable Harry. Frêle et seul. Déjà l'image qu'il avait du survivant commençait à s'effacer. Pour son plus grand malheur.

« Je… je ne sais pas. C'est confus. »

Le brun caressa une des marques indélébiles de son poignet. Draco reteint sa respiration : il allait se confier. A lui, son ennemi. Un sentiment de protection envers ce jeune perdu grandis dans sa poitrine.

« Quand je fais çà, j'ai comme l'impression de me rapprocher de lui. De Sirius. J'ai l'impression d'échapper à tous mes problèmes. A cette vie tellement injuste, à Dumbledore qui me manipule… De ma maladie… C'est comme si je pouvais enfin me reposer. Rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je ressens comme une plénitude… Je… »

Harry était complètement perdu dans ces sensations. Les larmes menaçaient de plus en plus de couler le long de ses joues, son corps tremblait, sa respiration devenait trouble. Il avait l'air tellement fragile. Ne demandant qu'à être protégé, à se faire entourer de deux bras puissants qui seraient le cacher de tous les malheur de ce monde… Il donnait l'impression d'être un petit chat perdu sous une pluie trop dense pour lui…

Le cœur de Draco se serra. L'image de l'ancien griffondor se brisa en lui. Cette personne si mignonne et faible n'était pas son ennemi ! Comment avait-il pu passer devant la détresse de sa Némésis ? Finalement, il avait fais comme tout les autres, il avait compris Potter et oublier Harry. Quel con ! Et le voir ainsi, recroqueviller sur lui-même, près à pleurer, n'arrangeait rien à son malaise. Alors, il n'écouta que son instinct. Il le prit tendrement dans ces bras s'en vraiment en avoir conscience : il voulait juste que le rouge et or se sente mieux...

Dès ce moment là, Harry ne pu plus réprimer son mal. Bien que surpris par le contact, il se laissa aller dans les bras de son ennemi, pleurant tous son soul.

Il se sentait bien dans ces bras : il y sentait la chaleur.

Le blond le berçait, essayant de le rassurer, comme s'il n'avait fait qu'un simple cauchemar. Comme si toute sa vie n'était rien et que maintenant tout allait commencer, dans ces bras qui le maintenaient contre un corps chaud. Doucement, Harry se détendit et fini même par s'endormir, la tête logé dans le creux du coup mouillé du serpentard.

Draco regarda le corps dans ses bras qui s'accrochait à lui tel une bouée de sauvetage. Il caressa son dos. Il avait ressentit la douleur qui habitant Harry. Son Harry. Celui que personne ne connaissait. Celui qu'il était le seul à voir et à comprendre.

Resserrant sa poigne contre le corps sur lui, il soupira. Il l'avait su, que dès le début des confidences de son ancien rival, il ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon. Et il avait raison. Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ce sentiment de protection qu'il ressentait désormais pour lui…

Et sous un ciel s'en nuage il caressa la joue du brun sachant que leur vie ne resterait pas aussi simple très longtemps, bientôt le ciel serait terni par la guerre et ils en souffriraient. Mais pour l'instant, avoir sa Némésis coincé docilement dans ses bras lui suffisait. Le futur serait peut être moins sombre maintenant, tout du moins, il l'espérait.

Très loin d'eux, une étoile brilla

* * *

Je ne sens sadique d'arrêter là... Hum t'en pis pour vous ! :D

Dans le prochain chapitre...*battement de tambour s'il vous plais!*

...Je révèle pourquoi Harry ne s'est pas rebellé contre le glucosé ! Yeah ! Suivit d'un joyeux débat avec notre Draco préféré... au lit... ;)

Bien, REVIEW ! :D


	4. NOTE

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse. Non, si je poste cette note, c'est pour avoir votre avi sur les fics que je dois réécrire. Effectivement je vais essayer de réécrire 3 de mes fics abandonnés depuis longtemps ( QVD, battement d'aile et douleur bienfaisante ). Pour cela j'aimerais savoir quelle fic vous voudriez que je commence par réécrire. Pour ce faire un sondage est dispo sur mon profil.

La réécriture débutera pour les vacances d'été ou pour septembre en fonction du travail à fournir pour l'obtention de mon année et de mon job d'été. Avant cela je dois aussi terminé deux fic en cours ( une histoire de beta -hp- et PPP -reborn). Quand tous ses critères seront réunis, la fic qui aura le plus de vote sera celle que je reprendrais et le sondage sera clos.

Je vous remercie pour votre temps ( et merci de ne pas poster de review sur cette note puisqu'elle sera supprimer, les autres chapitres sont par contre à votre disposition ! ;)

Fée O.

ps : En fonction de la fic choisi, le temps que j'y passerais sera plus grand ( QVD devait faire plus de 20 chapitre à 2000 mille mots, battement d'aille 10 chapitres à 4000 mots et Douleur Bienfaisante 13 chapitres à environs 1500 mots.). C'est pourquoi je ne posterais pas un chapitre par ci par la mais que je réécrirais toute la fic avant de la poster. A vous de prendre ses infos en comptes.


End file.
